In satellite communication systems, the cost of the satellite resource (space segment) is determined both according to bandwidth and to signal power. Often, a significant power margin is assumed in order to insure proper operation in non-ideal locations and under interferences such as rain or other atmospheric disturbances. These circumstances are often perceived by the end user as availability and performance problems with the overall satellite system.
There is a need for a system that can dynamically optimize transmission power levels in response to link, location, and/or equipment conditions. Thus, it is possible to reduce the power margins and consequently reduce the cost of satellite resources.